


Cleaning Up

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sora gets lost in music while cleaning, they share a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Their house needs a good cleaning, so Sora decides to do it while Riku goes to the grocery store. Sora gets lost in the music he's listening to while cleaning and Riku can't help but watch.





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots contain fluff and/or angst, no smut.
> 
> Also, the songs that show up in this fic are Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru and Everytime We Touch by Cascada. I do not own them.

"Uhhh trasssshhhhhhh!"

"What, Sora?" Riku asks as he walks into the living room where Sora is.

"The kitchen floor's all crumby, there's lotsa dirty dishes, the couch pillows are on the ground...a lot!"

"Well...ummm...It's not that bad. I mean...I agree we should clean some stuff, but...it's not nearly as bad as your old room was. Compared to that, this house is like a ton of freshly cleaned laundry."

"I know..." Sora plops down on the couch. "This is just our new house together and...I want it to be nice."

Riku smiles, "Awww, Sora. I appreciate the thought." He walks up to Sora and Sora turns his head up to him, then Riku bends down to give him a soft kiss on the nose.

Sora blushes, "Riku...would you help me clean up some?"

Riku thinks for a second before answering, "I have to go to the store to restock the kitchen...just go ahead and start without me. I'll help you once I get back, okay?"

"Got it Riku!"

Riku walks out of the living room and through a hallway to the front door, then opens it. "Bye, Sora! I love you and I'll be right back!"

"I love you too, Riku! See ya!"

After Riku walks out and shuts the front door, Sora stands up and looks out over the kitchen. "What should I start doing?" he asks aloud. Then, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and walks upstairs to his and Riku's room to grab his headphones. He connects them to his phone as he walks back downstairs, then puts them on as he walks into the kitchen. He starts his playlist and puts his phone in his pocket as he says, "Let's start with dishes."

~

Riku pushes his shopping cart through the aisles. "Let's see...bread...cereal...fruit...what else do we need..." he mutters to himself. "Oh yeah...we need more mustard." He pushes the cart down to the aisle with condiments.

_Sora's so sweet._

Riku grabs a mustard bottle off the shelf and drops it in the cart.

_He cares so much. I bet he's working hard trying to clean up._

He starts off towards the cash register, but quickly changes direction.

_I _ _think_ _ I'm going to surprise him with something..._

~

Riku walks through the front door, carrying bags of groceries, then walks into the kitchen and sets them down on a counter. "Wow..." he mutters in awe as he looks around the room, "he did such an amazing job cleaning up."

"Where...and...melt..."

Riku turns his head towards the door leading into the living room. "What's that?" He walks towards the doorway, and as he stands in it, he finds Sora dusting the shelves in the living room and singing.

"What's left of meee...Snwod dna spu ynam os..." Sora taps his foot to the beat. "My heart's a battleground...Snoitome eurt deen I...Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I...Snoitome eurt deen I..."

_It's hard to get the backwards speak down, but...he's doing an amazing job._

Riku watches, smiling at Sora as he sings while dusting.

"My fears. My lies...melt awahayhay..." As the song finishes, Sora finishes dusting and walks over to the couch, not noticing Riku who still stands in the doorway. "I'm going to take a short break." He closes his eyes and begins singing as the next song turns on, "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams my dreams...Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why...Without you it's hard to survive!" Then, as the next lines come, Sora stands up and begins to dance, spinning around in a circle before leaping around the room, eyes still closed, "Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling...and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly!" He only opens his eyes occasionally to make sure he won't die. "Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side...Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static...and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky! Can't you hear my heart beat slow...I can't let you go. Want you in my life..."

Riku watches, his smile growing larger the longer he watches Sora sing and dance around the living room.

_He's so precious. Just...the most adorable. I can tell he hasn't noticed me here yet, though._

Then, as the first instrumental part of the song finishes up and Sora starts singing again, Riku finds himself humming, then mouthing out the words, all the way up until he's singing it as loud as Sora.

The two sing in unison, "You make me rise when I fall! Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side..." Then as the song ends, "Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side..." Sora, arms outstretched, twirls across the room falling right in the arms of Riku who moves to catch him.

"Sora..." Riku smiles down at him.

"Riku..." Sora blushes. He stands back up straight, turns around, and moves his headphones so they're sitting on his neck. Then, he bounces forward, wrapping his arms around Riku, and nuzzling his head into his chest. "Riku...I missed you so much Riku..."

"Awwww, sweetheart...I only went to the store...but I understand." He hugs Sora back and lies his head on Sora's. "I missed you so much too."

They stand there for a while in loving embrace, until they eventually pull away.

Then, after only a few seconds of Sora smiling up at Riku, something in his head clicks, and his smile fades a little as his face reddens. "Riku...how long have you been standing here?"

"Uhhh..." Riku stops to think. "Since towards the end of you singing 'Sanctuary'."

Sora's blushes harder. "Were you here during the last song?"

"Yeah."

Sora somehow manages to blush even harder to the point where he seems like he could melt on the spot.

Riku laughs, "Oh Sora. You're just so adorable."

Sora squeaks out an embarrassed, "Yeah you are," somehow managing not to die.

"You sure are," Riku winks. Then, he takes Sora's hand and gestures to the room. "You did such an amazing job, Sora! What do you need help with to be done?"

Sora explains to Riku what he did and what's left, his face still extremely red.

"Okay, let's go, Sora!"

"R-right."

~

Sora and Riku manage to finish cleaning pretty quickly since Sora had done most of it while Riku was gone, and since now there were two of them instead of one. They finish pretty tired though, so Riku decides to put up the groceries and start making some ramen as Sora relaxes on the couch.

Eventually, though, Riku yells, "Hey, Sora! Dinner's ready!"

"Hooraaaaaaay!" Sora rolls off the couch and sprints into the dining room, practically jumping into a chair as Riku walks in.

"Here you go." Riku sets both bowls down and sits down himself.

Sora's eyes sparkle as he furiously devours the ramen. "Thanks, Riku! It's so gooood!"

"You're welcome, Sora," he nods as he eats his own ramen, but at a slower pace.

Sora finishes his pretty fast, but sits there for a few minutes.

_I don't want to bother him..._

Riku asks after a few minutes, a confused look on his face, "Are you still hungry? There's more ramen in the kitchen."

"...Yeah...Sorry, I just didn't want to bother you..."

"Awww, Sora. It's okay. Go get some more if you want," he smiles.

Sora smiles and skips to the kitchen while Riku continues to eat his ramen. Then, he comes back to the table to sit down to eat his second bowl of ramen.

After, both he and Riku finish their bowls, Riku stands up and picks up both bowls so he can take them to the kitchen.

"Wait, Riku-"

"It's okay," Riku interrupts. "Just stay here. I'll take the bowls. You did so much today already."

Normally, Sora would insist on helping anyways and try to go with him, but instead he chooses to listen to Riku and stay.

_I don't know why...but this feels right..._

He stares out into space.

_Riku's the best. He's just...so...thoughtful...and..._

Riku comes back and sets something down on the table in front of Sora.

_Amazing..._

"Cheesecake? For me?" he blushes.

"Of course, Sora!" Riku reaches across the small table to hold his hand. "You're the most caring and thoughtful boyfriend in the world. You deserve it."

Sora smiles at Riku lovingly, then stands up to walk over to him. He hugs Riku around the neck, lying his face on Riku's cheek. "I love you so much, Riku." Sora kisses him softly on the cheek."

"I love you too, Sora." And Riku turns his face to begin kissing him on the lips.

"Mmmm..."

_I never want this to stop._

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy another one that's actually a oneshot and not an adapted fic!
> 
> I am always open to constructive criticism and appreciation! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
